A dual-camera image recognition system uses two cameras to capture the images of objects at the same time. The dual-camera image recognition system calculates the three-dimensional coordinates of an object based on relationship between the positions of the object in the images captured by the left camera and the right camera and the distance between the two cameras.
Some dual-camera image recognition systems designed for body movement recognition may use two cameras that are 12 cm or 6 cm apart. Some dual-camera image recognition systems specifically designed for hand gesture recognition may use two cameras that are 3 cm apart. However, existing dual-camera image recognition systems may only function in a single mode.
The disclosed method and system are directed to at least partially solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.